


te veo gemir sin sonido

by desperatesmirks



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blue Lily Lily Blue Spoilers, Community: retoaleatorio, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/pseuds/desperatesmirks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hace tiempo que se detiene a mirarlo. Y siempre descubre algo nuevo, algo que ya existía y que antes no le había dado importancia. A veces ve cosas que siempre ha visto y que siguen siendo igual de cautivadoras que la primera vez que las notó.</p>
            </blockquote>





	te veo gemir sin sonido

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenitydiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitydiary/gifts).



> Escrito para retoaleatorio. Este era el [prompt](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/5652.html?thread=304404#t304404). 
> 
> Posible variación de título porque lo que tiene ahora es ??? (viene de un tema muy ronanadam, de un disco muy ronanadam que es Wilder Mind de M&S). Gracias, Sara. <3

—¿Noah? —lo llama en voz alta al entrar a Monmouth. Sabe que Gansey no está, algo con haber ido a llevar a Malory a ver una parte de las líneas ley que no han visitado aún antes de que lo lleven al aeropuerto al día siguiente. Puede sentir cómo es una de las débiles curvas que las líneas forman a través de su conexión de Cabeswater, pero no será quién se los diga. 

No recibe ninguna respuesta mientras avanza al segundo piso. Noah no se encuentra por allí, o no tiene intención alguna de hacerse notar, eso significa que cualquiera de esas dos cosas lo deja en presencia solamente de una persona. 

Ronan está sentado en el suelo. Su espalda apoyada en la cama de Gansey, a sus pies junto al modelo de Henrietta, Chainsaw está intentando capturar algún tipo de insecto entre las cajas de cereales remodeladas. Con los auriculares en las orejas, su mano moviéndose al ritmo de una música que seguramente es el significado de mal gusto y sonriendo con pereza a su amiga, Ronan parece más joven de lo que en realidad es. O, mejor dicho, parece como el joven al que Gansey siempre recuerda con nostalgia. Aquel que no estaba ni la mitad de dañado que el actual, antes de que su padre fuese asesinado. Adam lo observa por un rato, allí, en su ambiente. 

Hace tiempo que se detiene a mirarlo. Y siempre descubre algo nuevo, algo que ya existía y que antes no le había dado importancia. A veces ve cosas que siempre ha visto y que siguen siendo igual de cautivadoras que la primera vez que las notó. 

Adam avanza hasta que está parado junto a él. Hasta que Ronan levanta la vista y con un simple movimiento de cabeza deja caer los auriculares, que se quedan alrededor de su cuello. Chainsaw se detiene un momento, le observa cuando se sienta al lado de su dueño y luego vuelve a lo suyo, saltando hacia otro edificio. 

—Parrish —le saluda Ronan. Adam hace un gesto con la cabeza y se queda allí en silencio. No tiene mucha idea de por qué está allí. Debería estar aprovechando el tiempo libre para dormir un poco. Desde que Perséfone se ha muerto no ha podido dormir bien. No sabe si es por el dolor, por el cansancio extremo de estar siempre intentando buscar respuestas, por Cabeswater interrumpiendo sus sueños o por miles de otras razones que se concentran en una sola persona sentada al lado suyo. Se frota las manos para calmar la ansiedad y las siente suaves como nunca las ha tenido, como cuando era niño y jugaba con el barro detrás del parque de remolques. 

_Manibus_. 

Deja caer las manos a su costados. La mano izquierda toca algo que se encuentra un poco debajo de la cama y que no se había percatado antes. Puede sentir la mirada de Ronan sobre él y necesita salir de allí ya, o hacer algo que no implique preguntarle las miles de cosas que quiere preguntarle. Cierra los dedos sobre el objeto y lo sostiene entre sus manos, atrayéndolo a la poca luz que entra por las ventanas: son las gafas de Gansey. 

Adam las acerca a su cara, están rayadas en varios lugares y uno de los tornillos está a punto de salirse. Seguramente valen más que su auto. En otro momento tal vez le hubiese molestado el poco cuidado que tienen encima, pero ahora entiende que los rayones son horas de Gansey estudiando en su cama con una lapicera en la mano. Son marcas de frustración de horas de lectura de pergaminos viejos y leyendas galesas. Tal vez el tornillo suelto es sinónimo de una pista para hallar a Glendower. Las gafas son tan Gansey como lo es el modelo de Henrietta que tiene a sus pies, como lo son los miles de libros en el piso a su alrededor, como lo es ese edificio, el Pig, Ronan y él mismo. 

Adam se sonríe un poco y se coloca las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz. Parpadea un poco para acostumbrarse a la vista borrosa y al aumento que claramente no necesita. Siente una de esas sensaciones tan poco particulares recorriéndole el cuerpo, haciéndole cosquillas en la espalda. Es de esas que sólo tiene cuando está haciendo cosas sin mucho sentido, como subirse a un carrito de supermercado, o pasear en un carro enganchado al BMW sabiendo que las cosas probablemente no terminen bien para él.

Gira la cabeza y se encuentra con la mirada de Ronan sobre él. 

—¿Cómo me veo? —pregunta, las gafas sobre su cara, bajándose un poco sobre el puente de su nariz. Y la sensación de que está haciendo algo verdaderamente idiota creciendo dentro de su estómago. 

—Igual de estúpido que siempre —le contesta Ronan. Adam bufa por lo bajo y le golpea el hombro con la mano derecha. Es cuando se encuentra con esas típicas respuestas que quiere preguntarle si realmente gusta de él como sospecha o no. Ronan no miente, y sin embargo, ¿cómo es posible que encuentre guapo a alguien que luce estúpido? ¿cómo es posible que encuentre atractivo a alguien que ha vivido diecisiete años en un hogar de terror y con la idea de que no vale mucho la pena para nada?

Adam se siente mucho más seguro de sí mismo de lo que se sintió nunca. El mago dentro suyo dándole el empujón que necesitaba pero puede que sean sus amigos los que le den la fuerza y la seguridad para sentirse cómodo dentro de su piel. 

Ronan deja de sonreír —no se ha dado cuenta cuándo ha comenzado a sonreír— y apoya la cabeza de lleno en el borde la cama. Adam no ha dejado de mirarle en todo el rato, como aquella tarde en la iglesia de St. Agnes. No le gusta pensar demasiado en aquel día. Deja escapar un pequeño suspiro cuando le imita y apoya la cabeza en la cama detrás suyo, la mejilla derecha sobre el cobertor y las gafas inclinadas un poco sobre su cara. 

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasan mirándose el uno al otro, la música que sigue sonando desde los auriculares de Ronan escuchándose muy bajito en el silencio de la habitación, casi que cuando cambian de ritmo no se escucha más que sus respiraciones.

Es Ronan el primero en moverse, pero Adam no se da cuenta hasta que ya tiene la mano de Ronan frente suyo, acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad. Podría echarse para atrás y salir corriendo. Podría moverse disimuladamente hacia un costado y evitar el contacto con una disculpa. Podría tomarle la mano y apartarla, sostenerla entre las suyas y estudiarla como lo ha hecho antes con las gafas. Podría ignorarla y acercarse más a Ronan, robarle las respuestas con sus propias manos, o sus propios labios. Lo que sea.

En su lugar elige quedarse quieto, mantener el contacto visual y decirse a sí mismo que la presión que siente en el pecho no es nada fuera de lo normal. Ronan le mira con los ojos bien abiertos, buscando el rechazo inevitable, no creyendo tal vez que no está soñando. 

Y la pregunta se genera en su mente, _¿Sueñas conmigo, Lynch?_. Se muerde el labio para evitar formularla en voz alta. Puede notar como el gesto produce algo en Ronan porque todo su cuerpo se sobresalta un poco, casi imperceptible, pero un sonido extraño escapa de su boca ahora abierta. Siente los dedos sobre su piel temblar un poco cuando dibujan líneas desde su mejilla hasta su mentón, bajando un poco más. 

El toque suave se convierte en presión cuando la mano llega a su cuello y Adam ahora se muerde el labio inferior con más fuerza pero por otras razones. Ya no tiene muchos otros pensamientos que no sean _Ronan_ , y _¿Por qué?_ , y _No pares_. 

Y todo ese tiempo no han dejado de mirarse. Adam quiere quitarse las gafas porque le están empezando a molestar su campo de visión. Necesita ver la realidad con sus propios ojos. Así que eso hace, levanta su mano y antes de que pudiese hacer nada Ronan quita su mano sobre él, como si quemara. Como si fuese necesario apartarla antes de que Adam pueda hacerlo. 

Adam sonríe despacio y puede notar cómo Ronan está a punto de levantarse del suelo y salir de allí dando zancadas para encerrarse en su cuarto. Es por eso que se quita las gafas con rapidez, las tira hacia algún lado de la cama y, luego, con la misma mano, captura la mano de Ronan que sigue en el aire y la lleva de vuelta hacia su cuello. Dejando su mano sobre la muñeca del otro.

Sin apartar nunca la mirada. 

—No podía verte bien —le dice Adam en un suspiro. Ronan vuelve a tener la incredulidad dibujada en su cara pero no aparta la mano. No se mueve más cerca. Sus pupilas están más grande que antes y sus mejillas tienen un color colorado que de seguro le llega hasta la parte detrás del cuello donde tiene el tatuaje. 

—No me dejes creer que esto —dice Ronan, de repente. Se interrumpe y con la voz ronca, las palabras secas intenta nuevamente—. No me— 

Adam le calla con la mano que no le sostiene. Le lleva los dedos a la boca, dejando uno de ellos tirarle del labio inferior hasta que ve un poco de sus dientes desde donde tiene la cabeza todavía apoyada en la cama. 

—Cállate, Lynch. 

Las comisuras de sus labios se le elevan un poco. Ronan no le deja sonreír del todo presionando más la mano contra su cuello, ésta vez no es demasiado rápido y deja escapar un gemido. 

Adam decide llevar su mano hacia el cuello de Ronan, también, porque dos pueden jugar al mismo juego. Y no sabe cómo decirle que necesita sentirlo debajo de sus manos, necesita tocarle porque él tampoco se cree que esto fuese real. Quiere pero no se anima a decirle que para él también es difícil, que no sabe de dónde nace lo que ha empezado a sentir. Quiere decirle, _te he visto morir_ sobre su piel y tragarse las disculpas que no aparecerán desde su boca. 

Se encuentra en cambio con los enormes cascos sobre sus hombros e intenta quitárselos. Produce un sonido de frustración cuando al tercer intento sigue sin poder deshacerse de ellos. 

—Pero qué —pregunta Ronan cuando Adam se aparta para luego acercarse más, tirando con ambas manos de los auriculares que cuelgan de su cuello, los cascos tan grandes como su propia mano ¿y cómo es eso cómodo? 

Escucha la carcajada de Ronan que le llena los oídos y la sensación que le hace cosquillas por toda la espalda vuelve a sentirla con más fuerza. 

—Voy a tirarte esta mierda por la ventana como haces con Noah y no te reirás tanto —le dice, un poco enojado, un poco agitado por el esfuerzo. Tira el objeto del demonio para atrás y cuando hacen un sonido contra algo espera no haber roto algún edificio del modelo de Henrietta, o peor, golpeado a Chainsaw, detrás suyo.

Detrás suyo porque ahora se encuentra sentado de rodillas sobre Ronan, prácticamente. Una de sus manos sobre su pecho y la otra apoyada al lado de su oreja, sobre la cama. 

Ronan deja de reírse y Adam puede que deje de respirar por unos segundos. 

—Adam —le llama Ronan despacio. Saboreando su nombre entre sus labios, como si no estuviese acostumbrado a decirlo en voz alta. Éste se acerca aún más, apoya su frente contra la de Ronan—. _Adam_. 

—Desde aquí se te ve mejor —le dice, en un suspiro—. Déjame verte mejor, Ronan. 

Ronan asiente. 

Adam cierra los ojos.


End file.
